Apples, Candles, and a Polka Dot Scarf
by IcelandGirl812
Summary: Apples and sleeping naked. Candles and that pink shopping bag. A polka dot scarf and feeling safe. Drabbles and love for Chellerenee.
1. Apple

**Chelle... this is for you. Because you're sweet and caring and nice and always talk freely. And even though I hate you because of the nine-incher you get on a regular basis, I wrote these for you. We'll call it a New Year's present, yeah?**

**All my love and thanks to the wifey who preread these and helped me with a summary.  
**

**Prompt - Apple.**

**Disclaimer: I own some apple juice, but not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes I wonder about Snow White.

What if she hadn't found her prince? What if she'd stayed asleep forever.

It'd be her own fault, really. If she hadn't been stupid enough to take the poison from the hag, she wouldn't have gotten into a mess at all.

And then after those sometimes, I wonder about myself.

My prince had yet to come. Maybe he never would.

Of course, I wasn't in distress.

Maybe I should down some rat poison. Maybe me prince would come then.

Maybe my prince would be the poison-control dude.

_Or_, the paramedic who'd save me.

Maybe.


	2. Rose

**Prompt - http:/bit[.]ly/gjDNOS**

**Disclaimer: I own a ton of germ-infested Kleenex, but not zee Twi-yite.**

**

* * *

**

Some people never understood why roses were sexy.

But me, I got it.

And it wasn't because I made a living as a florist.

I hadn't learned what I knew about roses from any class.

No, I'd learned it from the woman I'd learned so much else from.

Unsurprising, when I put it that way.

She'd taught me so much.

And not just mind-blowing positions or how to drive a woman mad before ever touching her.

But things like roses, and why there were sexy.

Why _she_ looked so inherently beautiful and alluring with a rose trailing over her skin.


	3. Perfect Day

**Prompt -****http:/bit[.]ly/faeJKe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even if I do own some Lindt Lindor truffles.**

**

* * *

**

Memories are like fireflies sometimes.

Burning bright one second, gone the next.

Back again, vanished again.

Here, not.

On, off.

But the memory of that perfect day, would stick with me forever.

The sound of natural, flowing water.

The buzzing of insects nearby.

The sight of her pretty skin, exposed to the crisp air.

The rustle of invisible wind in the sparse trees.

The smell of her; hazelnut mixed with perfume.

The feel of sunshine on my skin.

The camera's click as I captured her and the day for eternity.

The beat of my heart to the drum of love.


	4. Taxidermy

**Prompt - Taxidermy**

**Disclaimer: I own some apple pie. But no Reddi Whip. Same goes for Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

The pie was on the table, the sweet tea in cups.

Uncle Vlad had passed out in his armchair.

The scurrying kids had left the room housing said armchair, on account of the beans not quite agreeing with Uncle Vlad.

Alice brandished two cans of Reddi Whip as though they were diamonds.

Alice's husband played ass grab when she walked by.

Aunt Lucy played a game of footsy with Cousin Mike's girlfriend.

Out of nowhere, Grandpa Charlie declared, "I want you kids to take me to a taxidermist when I croak. That way I'll kinda always be around and kickin'."


	5. Safe

**Prompt - http:/bit[.]ly/hepJLK**

**Thanks to my lovely Rachel for the prompt!**

**Disclaimer: I own a ton of chapstick, but not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**I'd never felt so safe.

Was it possible to feel so safe it actually triggered happiness?

For me at least, it was.

But maybe that stemmed from never feeling safe before.

From never equating the feeling of being held, with being safe.

But him, just him, he made me feel safe.

Always.

Safe and secure and _alright_.

Safe and secure and _me_.

I'd never felt so _me_.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of his arms around me.

Of feeling his love and trust and comfort, all because he held me.

Because he put his arms around me.

Because he didn't push me or force me.

Because his kiss was just a kiss.

Expecting nothing more, and harboring no less.


	6. Tangled

**Prompt - http:/bit[.]ly/ek4go4**

**Rachel gave me this prompt too. I love her.**

**Disclaimer: I own a new watch. But still not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Ever since I'd known him, he'd made fun of me.

Years and years and _years_.

From preschool to high school to college.

At the beginning, everyone said it was because he liked me.

I told them they were wrong.

By high school, they agreed with me.

No one, not even myself, could figure out the _why_.

For the longest time, I'd racked my brain searching for that reason.

Then I'd given up, moved on with my life and let him do his thing.

But here, naked and tangled with him in the sheets, I knew they'd been right all along.


	7. Candle Flame

**Prompt – Candle Flame**

**Yet another prompt from Rachel. Thanks a million, sweets!**

**Disclaimer: I own a hazelnut candle. And yet not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I love candles.

They're awesome.

They smell good. And they make my room smell good.

And so what if Grandma Pincus says they can burn down your house?

Let that shit happen if it wants to.

I'm _not_ gonna give up my candles.

I love them too much.

Plus, at times when I get depressed and kind of emo and all that, which isn't very often, actually.

Usually just because the guy I like is tonguing some other girl at school.

Or because my cat barfs all over my clean clothes.

Or my parents are throwing dinner at each other in anger, so I have to have yet _another_ sandwich.

On times like that, I stare at the flame in my candle.

And I gain whatever perspective I might need.


	8. Naked

**Disclaimer: I own three sets of pajamas. SMeyer owns the sparkly vamps.**

* * *

"Oh my fuck! You sleep naked?"

"Well _duh_!"

"Oh my g–... I–... I'm–... I didn't know!"

"Well what did you _expect_ when you traipsed in here at two in the morning?"

"I expected you to be clothed!"

"I sleep naked!"

"I know that now!"

"Why are we yelling?"

"You started it!"

"No, _you _started it when you broke into my house!"

"I didn't break in!"

"Then how did you get here?"

"I had a key!"

"I never gave you a key!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Your thingy is hanging out all naked in front of me! I can't concentrate!"


	9. Lukewarm

**Prompt – Lukewarm**

**Oodles of thanks to my Posh for the prompt! *muah***

**Disclaimer: I own a "garden" full of rocks. SMeyer owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

The water wasn't cold.

And it wasn't hot.

It sort of just...

_Was_.

Maybe you could call it tepid?

Everywhere he touched me, though, he lit my skin on fire.

Lit _me_ on fire.

His hands at my waist, his lips on my ear, his chest brushing against mine.

I was mildly afraid of boiling the water.

Which was a ridiculous thought, given that it was a huge lake.

And surely we'd never be able to make all that water boil.

Making _me_ boil, on the other hand...

That I was pretty sure he could do.

Or had done.

Whichever.


	10. Pink Shopping Bag

**Prompt – The Pink Shopping Bag**

**Another prompt via Rachel. Thank you, love!**

**Disclaimer: I own a messy room. But no Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I'd seen it.

She couldn't hide it from me.

That fucking bag _had_ to be here somewhere!

Bags didn't just disappear.

And she'd never been good at hiding... well, _anything_.

I'd already checked her usual spots.

No go.

Same for the attic and kitchen closet.

I was pretty sure I'd been bitten by a spider while searching the garage.

She _had_ been known to stash things in her dresser, under jeans...

I turned on my heel, racing upstairs into our room.

There she lay, posed almost-naked on our monster bed.

"Hey there, Sailor."

I found the bag.

And its contents.


	11. Polka Dot Scarf

**Prompt – Polka Dot Scarf**

**Thank you, Rachel! Your prompts are wonderful.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an actual scarf. Or Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

It was freezing.

So cold I could see my breath.

So cold I wanted to jump around for warmth.

So cold I shivered in my thin hoodie and scoop-neck top.

Several paces away, the object of my desire leaned all his tallness against a car.

The scarf around his neck, obviously borrowed or a gift since pink polka dots covered it, had unwound itself quite a bit.

It left his throat open to my view.

Let me see his Adam's apple work as he laughed at something my brother said.

I stared at his fingers holding the cigarette.

Watched his lips wrap around the white stick and inhale.

Never before had I found smoking sexy.

Mostly it was just repulsive.

But him... He was different.

He did something to me.


	12. No One

**Prompt - http:/bit[.]ly/gyCBLj**

**Rachel gives good prompts. And good smooshes.**

**Disclaimer: I own some Milk Duds. Not Twilight.  
**

**

* * *

**

I liked when I got to be the guy.

When he'd laugh and roll his eyes and indulge me.

He'd show me his soft side here, because we were alone.

Because it was just us, no one else.

No one could intrude on this.

So I was the one to where my pants below my underwear.

The one to strip my top and strut my chest around shirtless.

I was the one to poke and prod when he lay there like an uncooperative slug.

To climb on top of him and kiss his neck, for no other reason than _because_.

And no one was there to judge me for it.


End file.
